Punch drunk love
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: The Avengers meet Tony's drunk daughter. Someone has to watch her. Hawkeye is picked. And that's not necessarily a good thing.


Punch drunk love

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

"Daddy! Put me down!" the Avengers heard a girl shriek.

Tony Stark entered the room with a girl over his shoulder.

"I can walk perfectly fine!" she screamed.

"Shut-up Anna. You're drunk", he said.

"So are you half the time", she spat.

He put her down and said, "Anna Marie Stark, you're going to get in the shower or I will force you into it".

The tone in Tony's voice scared all the Avengers.

"Pepper, help her", Tony said.

"C'mon Anna", Pepper said.

Before Anna left the room, her eyes locked with Clint's.

* * *

20 minutes later, Anna came out the bathroom, fully dressed with make-up on.

She went over to the cabinet and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Anna, it's not breakfast. It's nearly 2:00 in the afternoon", Tony said.

"I just got up and I say, it's breakfast time", Anna said.

Now that Anna was fully awake, Clint got a good look at her.

She had caramel colored hair that fell in soft curls and bright green eyes. She had a sense of confidence, just like her father. She caught him staring and smiled.

It felt someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Hawkeye!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said, you're the one who's going to stay behind to watch Anna", Fury said, "Everyone else suit up".

"Why can't Pepper watch her?" Clint asked.

"She has business to attend to and cannot watch Anna", Tony said.

Before the Avengers left, Tony had talk with Clint.

"Make sure she doesn't throw any parties. I don't want her drinking", Tony said.

"So…she's exactly like you?" Clint asked.

"Yes and sometimes that gets her into trouble", Tony said.

"I promise nothing will happen to your daughter", Clint said.

* * *

Clint busied himself with his arrows.

Down in Tony's lab, he was making modifications.

His watch beeped.

It was around 6:00.

"Anna?" Clint called.

"Calm down. I'm right here", Anna said.

"Are you hungry?" Clint asked.

"Not for food", she said.

"Not working", Clint said.

Anna pouted, "Fine. Order pizza or something".

Clint smiled.

When the pizza arrived, Anna made her way to the bar.

"Oh no you don't", Clint said, grabbing her by waist.

Anna blushed.

He set her down on the couch and handed her a soda.

"You're such a buzz kill", Anna said.

"Just doing my job", Clint said.

They ate pizza in silence.

* * *

Anna had once again, disappeared.

He searched every floor of Stark tower, until he found in the indoor pool.

The room was dark and he wouldn't have seen her, if the pool lights hadn't been on.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"What does it look like? I'm swimming", she said. She swam up to the side and said, "Come in".

"I don't think I should", Clint said.

"What? Is little Hawkeye afraid of water?" she teased.

"No!" he said.

"Then get in", she said.

He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her. He stripped down to his boxers and got in. "Happy?" he asked.

She swam up to him and brushed her body against his. "Very", she said.

"Don't. You're 17", Clint said.

"And you're 21. I don't see the problem", she said.

"Anna", he said, slowly breaking.

"Clint", she said softly.

Clint finally thought, 'Oh screw it'. He slammed his lips onto hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You're not drunk are you?" Clint asked.

"No", she said.

"Good", he said, kissing her again.

Anna's hands slipped into Clint's short hair and his held her waist.

Clint started to kiss her neck. "Have…to…stop", he said between kisses.

"Uh uh", Anna said shaking her head, "Carry me to my father's workroom".

"Are you serious?" Clint asked.

Anna nodded.

"You are just like Tony", he said.

She smirked.

* * *

When the Avengers arrived home, Tony was the first thru the door. "Anna?" he called. "Oh Clint!" he heard. Tony rushed down to his workroom and found Anna and Clint on his workbench. "Anna!" he yelled.

She looked over at him with her big green eyes and said, "Trust me; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing".

"No, but it makes the top ten", Tony said, "Finish up and get your butt upstairs".

"Yes daddy", she said smiling.

* * *

"Just because I leave you two alone for 4 hours, does not give you permission to frisk like bunnies", Tony said.

"For your information, we only did it once. Which is a lot less than you and Pepper ", she said. She ran her hands through her hair and screamed, "Oh Tony! Tony! Tony!"

Tony's face turned red. "I still don't approve", he said.

"What makes you think I care?" she asked.

The two Starks had a staring contest for a couple of minutes, before Tony gave in. "Fine! But if you two are going to…you know, do it when I'm out of the house", he said.

"And what? You get to have sex with Pepper when I'm in the house?" Anna asked.

"Who says my bedroom isn't soundproof?" Tony quipped.


End file.
